I Hope You Dance
by MostlyxMemories
Summary: Based On The Song I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. I cant write a summery without giving it away so.. yea. there u go. thats all im telling u. NO ITS NOT A SONG FIC.
1. Important News

**A/N: Basically The whole story is in Gabriella's POV. YESSS i write everything down on paper before i type it out. i think better that way. and write more that way. (Only thing i didnt write down, was this) **

Diary Entry 1:

I never realized that one day could change your life. One day. One song. One Person. I just got back from Vacation, somewhere in Navada. We stayed at a ski lodge on the mountains. On New Years eve there was a party in the.. Lounge..? I Guess. Well, anyways I sang Kareoke for the first time in my life! And I met this most Amazing guy named Troy. He has brown hair and AMAZING blue eyes. Gawd, hes hot. I wish I could Meet him again. Maybe, since he has my number, he'll call me and can come up here... Uh oh, moms yelling.

Bye!!

"Gabi, Dinner!" My mom called.

"Coming!" I closed my notebook and headed downstairs. "Whats for dinner?" I asked.

My little sister ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over the last one, "Smells like Chicken."

Mom laughed, "Girls, I have to tell you guys something."

"Oh.. Let me guess, were moving?!" I said, Hoping I was wrong. "Again." I muttered after.

"Yep" My mom said. I could almost see the tears in my sisters eyes.

"When..?"

"Tomorrow. Were leaving at noon"

"But mom! What about Nikki, and Jordan, and Ashley.. and.. NOOO! I'm Leaving James!! Mom! Please No!!!!" My little sister yelled. James is this kid she likes and Nikki, Jordan, and Ashley are her best friends.

"Good, maybe that'll teach you that no one likes you." I said walking back up to my room.

Back downstairs my mom and sister were fighting. It's getting hard to tell people we're related. Oh yea, if you're wondering what my sisters name is Ariana and shes eight. One of the reasons i love being fifteen.

I opened my laptop and saw that Troy had IM'd me. His picture was a picture of him and his dog.

Troy Says:

Hey Gabriella.

Gabriella;;NothingLastsForever Says:

Hey Troy.. [

Troy Says:

Whats Wrong?

Gabriella Says:

Were Moving.. Tomorrow 

Troy Says:

To Where?

Gabriella Says:

I Think she said Alberqurque.

Troy Says:

New Mexico..?

Gabriella Says:

No, Spain. Of Course New Mexico.

Troy Says:

Oh Right.. well, my moms telling me to get off. I'll talk to u tomorrow.

Gabriella Says:

Ok, Ill tell you how my first day of school was. [

Troy Says:

What School Are You Going To??

"Mom, what school am I going to..??" I yelled.

"East High In Alberqurque, New Mexico" She Yelled Back.

Gabriella Says:

East High.

Troy Says:

O Ok, well, ill talk to u tomorrow.

Gabriella Says:

Ok, Bye Troy. 3

**A/N: I know, its a short Chapter. I have to think of more before i can write more. Sadly. Things Have been really crazy between school. homework. and yea. But where i dont have school for the next two days. i ****MIGHT**** be able to get some chapters up. maybe one or two. But if im going over my moms friends house for the weekend. I dont know what im doing there. I will have the computer. BUT i dont know if her fiance will let me type my story out and let me save it on the computer. then upload it. but if he lets me upload pictures onto the computer from my camera. he probably wont have a problem with this. (If you hear me say the name Stacia (My moms Friend) Or Chris (Stacias Fiance) Thats who im talking about. and there pretty much like my brother and sister. if i had one.)**


	2. Arriving At School

**A/N: Chapter two took me like.. 5 minutes to come up with.**

**I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG except Ariana. shes mine. ALL MINE!!!**

Diary Entry 2:

The first day at school. Hell. Who made up school anyway? Who made up moving? Nevermind I know that answer. But seriously, why was it me who had to move? Wait, do i take a bus to school? Or does my mom drive me? I dont wanna be the freaky genious girl again. God, what if i mess up and make a total fool of myself? Oh yea, i finally dont have the same school as Ariana. awesome. Gah. its like.. 7:45. i have school at 8:30. i better go get ready. Bye!!

I got ready for school and after i was pumped up and all ready to go, i asked my mom if i actually had to go. Of course she said yes. Then she tried to explain why i was so nervous.

"Gabi, Your only nervous because its your first day." she tried to explain to me.

"No.. Troy lives here. and goes to school at East High"

"Then you already have a friend there"

"Mom! You dont get it! I like Troy! He likes me! You dont want me having a boyfriend!"

"Uh.."

"Just drop me of at school"

My mom drove me to school and dropped me off. For some reason Troy was standing against the wall. I walked by him to see if he noticed but he didnt. Odd. I walked over to another side of the highschool and kind of stood there hoping someone would come talk to me. Unfortuneatly, no one did. Although, Five minutes after i moved to yet another spot, Troy came over.

"Oh, hi Troy." I said walking away.

He actually caught up to me and said, "Gabi, whats wrong?"

"Uhm.. Lets see.." I said turning around. " You ignored me when i walked by you?"

"Well, i didnt see you, you cant blame me for being in my own little world"

"Whatever Troy, Ill talk to you later. If im in a better mood"

Well, truth is, i was never in a bad mood. Just annoyed.. Yes, i understand he was in his own world when he wasnt paying attention. About 5 minutes later we went inside and went to homeroom. My homeroom teacher is totally insane. Ms. Darbus. Shes the drama teacher but, shes still insane. I think my other teachers were better. Can i switch schools now??

Troy looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then he mouthed, "Are you ok?" I nodded my head. Either Im daydreaming or he's really at my school.

After that class we had.. uhm.. Science. Then after that we went home. Wow. short day. Troy waited for me outside and walked me home.

"Why were you mad at me earlier?" He asked.

"I wasnt, i was just nervous. My mom wont let me have a boyfriend and i realy like you." I said shyly.

Troy Smiled, "Your mom hasnt met me yet. Thats why shes like that."

"You sure?"

"Yea, Trust me."

**A/N: YESS i know its a short chapter. For some reason. i cant think. it may be becuz im talking to nicole on msn. Nicole is my bff and basically gave me the idea to write this.. It was just.. my idea to use the song. and her idea to.. well.. ull see.**

**if i ever get that far.**

**!!!!!!!!!!UPDATE: GOING OVER STACIAS TOMORROW!!!!!! Nicole, make sure u have her number. if not, i can give it to u. I think its in the phone. i just have to make sure i know which one is her house and not her cell. xD**


	3. Writing

**A/N: Ok, i got some reviews.. As u guys can tell, Troy and Gabriella**_** DID **_**meet again. Obviously. I dont know if i could make a whole story without them like.. Meeting. lol. Yes, i believe im going over Stacias house tomorrow. If i dont. well, ill be here fighting over the computer with my mom.. That is why, im saving up, to get a laptop. Cuz im too lazy to have Nick get me one.. OK! ON WITH THE STORYYYYY!!**

**!!!Disclaimer: I do not own anything. but Ariana. SHES ALL MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!! ok, im insane, weve already gone over that!!! Oh. Nicole. Moo.**

I walked into the house and up to my room. Which is another thing i dont have to share with my sister anymore. Once i got up there, i started writing; a song. I tried all sorts of things before i got it right.

My cell phone rang, It was Troy, "Hello?" I said so shy I dont think he heard me.

"Hey, um.. What are you doing right now?"

"Writing. Again. Everything I write sucks so i could care less."

"I bet thats not true"

"Troy, do u want me to read you what I wrote?"

"Go ahead.."

I read what i wrote to him and he said it wasnt that bad.

"Yes it is.." i said.

"No it isnt, you should show your mom."

"She'll Find out when everyone else does."

"Whens that?"

"Taylor asked me if i would sing at the dance. so im writing for that.."

"You can.. wow... uhm.."

"Shocked?"

"Very."

"Wasnt my intention"

"I know"

"Gabi, can i use your computer?" Ariana asked.

"Ariana! Get Out!! Leave me Alone!"

Troy laughed, "Sister? Oh.. hey, wanna see if you can come over, ill pick you up."

"Uhm.. Yea. Hang on." I said. "Ariana, You wanna use the computer?"

"Mhm.." Ariana said.

"Then go ask mom if i can go over Troys.."

"Ok!" She said running out of the room.

"That got rid of her.." I said.

Troy laughed, "eh.."

My sister came back in, "she said yes.."

"Ill be there in.. 10 minutes" Troy said.

"Ok. Bye." I said shyly closing my phone.

I got up and gave my sister the laptop, "You break it, you pay"

"Yes, i know gabi.."

"Give it a virus, you pay"

"Yes, i know.."

The door bell rang, "MOM!" i heard the door open. "Thank you."

Two seconds later, troys in my room.

"Bolton"

"Montez"

"Oh, so now u wanna start?"

"No.. i just.. Uh.. Nevermind. Ariana, can i talk to your sister.. alone" He asked her as she ran out of the room, "Thank you!"

**A/N: YAY! another cliffy!! LOL. Will Troy ask Gabriella to the dance? or will he ask her something else? Or.. is he just gonna talk to her?!?!  
Next chapter coming.. probably next..?**


End file.
